


Chaos Warriors: Darkness Rising!!!

by Magical-Synchronization (MoonstruckWrites)



Series: Chaos Warriors [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Not Beta Read, also this is self indulgent as FUCK, fuck cringe culture, maybe possibly, some 12 y/o is gonna find this fic and love it, tags warnings characters and whatever else will be added as needed, what is an update schedual, who knows where this takes place I'm just basing it on magical girl animes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstruckWrites/pseuds/Magical-Synchronization
Summary: Four Words:sonic. magical. girl. au.





	Chaos Warriors: Darkness Rising!!!

Something is calling.  
A breeze, a feeling.  
You can't make out words.  
You can't even hear it.  
But something is calling.  
The call feels urgent and yet patient.  
It feels like a blizzard, and a summer breeze.  
A hurricane and its eye.  
Like every kind of wind at once is cutting through you.  
But it doesn’t hurt, or feel cold.  
All you see in this is a pulsing blue, like the ocean.  
“I'm waiting” it says.  
It says that it's buried.  
Trapped underground.  
It wants to be free.  
It needs to be free.  
It needs to be saved and then it will help you.  
“How?” you ask, “What is this?”  
It says to free it however necessary.  
It calls for freedom.  
It calls for unity.  
It calls for a hero.  
A warrior.  
It  
calls  
for  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as the tags say, this is self indulgent as FUCK. an ode to both my 9 y/o self who was obsessed with mew mew power, and my 12 y/o self who had just discovered fanfiction!
> 
> tho tbh this is more pretty cure based-

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, this is self indulgent as FUCK. an ode to both my 9 y/o weeaboo self, and my 12 y/o who was had just discovered fanfic.
> 
> cringe culture is dead kiddos.


End file.
